The First Thanksgivings: YuGiOh Style
by journey maker
Summary: Just a little something I wrote. Hope you like. Please Read and Review. Happy Thanksgiving from my house to yours....


Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh, only the kids in this story are mine.

Chapter One

All of the Yami's and Seto have married their lights and Joey and they have all started a family. Each couple has adopted two children and this is their first Thanksgiving as a family. Seto has invited everyone over to the Manor to Celebrate Thanksgiving and as they were sitting around the living room talking the little ones started asking question about Thanksgiving.

Their children were going to put on a little play for their parents about the first Thanksgiving. Helga and Grace who worked for Seto and were like Aunts to him and Mokuba and even Roland and some of the other men had helped the children and so the play began. They had a large sheet hiding the place where the play was to be and when it was time for them to begin, Mokuba would open the curtain.

The First Thanksgiving

_Joshua and Michael Kaiba, Samuel and Peter Motou, Amir and Theo Obed (I didn't know what Bakura's last name was so I gave him this one), and Mica and Omar Ishtar are the actors. _

Act One

Joshua: The Pilgrims came from England to get away from the nasty King. They sailed many days on the ocean and then they came to the new world.

Michael: When the ship landed it went crash and they all ran off it screaming because they didn't want to die.

Samuel: They had to find a place to live but there was none so they had to build one.

Peter: The men worked because the women were too stupid and didn't know nothing.

Amir: They made the trees fall down and cut them up to make a shelter.

Theo: The woman's had to find food cause that's what they do.

Mica: Yeah, but they no find much to eat.

Omar: The men goes hungry because of the women's.

Helga then said "That's the end of Act One, Act Two coming up after they change their costumes."

The adults were having a great time listening to their children's interpretation of the first Thanksgiving and as they wiped their eyes because they had been laughing so hard they were crying they settled down.

Act Two

Joshua and Michael came out and Joshua said "The winter was really cold and they didn't have much to eat. Michael shivered and the he pretended to sneeze.

Samuel and Peter then came out and Peter said "The woman's cried and acted like babies because they were hungry but not us men. Samuel pretended to flex his muscles.

Amir and Theo came out and Amir said "What are they to do? Theo shrugged his shoulders and then they left.

Mica and Omar came out and Mica said "We got to find food or we die. Omar then pointed and said "Who's they?"

Helga said "The people turned and they saw people with red skin and they wore feathers in their hair. (They were played by Roland and some of the other men who worked for Seto) The people came up to the Pilgrim and the one said "We come to help you." Then he gave the Pilgrims corn and bread.

Joshua said "Thank you my name is Joshua, what's your name?"

Roland(who even had paint on his face and a feather in his hair as did the other men) was on his knees as he said "My name is Rolo and these are the men of our tribe (each of the men were also on their knees) and we come to teach you to hunt and fish."

Everyone of the kids jumped up and down and they said "We no go hungry now, thanks." Helga came out and said "That's the end of Act Two, Act Three coming up. They all went to change clothes again.

As the adults waited they all wiped their faces because of the tears from laughing and crying were running down. They were so proud of their children for doing this and they could hardly wait for Act Three. Then Helga came out and announced:

Act Three

The curtain opened to show a long table and chairs and pretend food on the said table.

The Pilgrims and Indians sat at the table and they all were friendly and happy and everyone had lots of food to eat.

Joshua, Michael, Samuel, Peter, Amir, Theo, Mica and Omar all stood up and bowed as did Roland and the men.

The adults stood and cheered and applauded for them. It was the best Thanksgiving any of them ever had.

Then Helga and Grace came and announced "Dinner is ready."

They all took their children and sat at the long dining room table along with Roland the men and Helga and Grace and as Seto stood and said grace they all bowed their heads and gave thanks for this wonderful day spent with their friends and families and then Seto started carving the turkey and everyone ate.

(Joshua is five, Michael is four, Samuel is six and Peter is five, Amir is six and Theo is five, Mica is five and Omar is four.)

Happy Thanksgiving to you and yours...

THE END……………


End file.
